wodfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Тауматургия
Дисциплина Тауматургия связана с магией крови и другими чародейскими искусствами. Тауматургия — уникальная собственность клана Тремер и один из наиболее ревностно оберегаемых его секретов. Среди Сородичей даже ходят слухи о тайных кликах Тремер, которые охотятся на тауматургов, не принадлежащих к клану Колдунов. Клан Тремер создал эту Дисциплину, соединив волшебство смертных с силой вампирского витэ. Хотя знание о ее существовании не слишком широко распростарнено среди смертных магов и волшебников, она считается позорным извращением истинной магии для тех, кто знаком с нею. Тауматургия — многогранная и могущественная Дисциплина. Подобно Некромантии, ее практика разделена на две части: пути и ритуалы. Тауматургические пути — это применение вампирами знания магии крови, позоляющее им вызывать эффекты по своей воле. Природа ритуалов более шаблонна, больше всего напоминая древние магические "заклинания" былых ночей. Поскольку существует такое количество путей и ритуалов, доступных загадочным Тремер, никогда нельзя знать, что тебя ожидает при столкновении с одним из владеющих этой Дисциплиной. Когда персонаж впервые осваивает эту Дисциплину, игрок выбирает путь для своего персонажа. Этот путь считается первичным путем персонажа, и он автоматически получает одну точку в нем, а также один ритуал первого уровня. Затем, всякий раз, когда персонаж поднимает уровень своей Тауматургии, значение его первичного пути также увеличивается на единицу. Ритуалы изучаются отдельно, по ходу истории; игроки не должны тратить очки опыта на изучение ритуалов, но должны найти кого-нибудь, кто обучит их желаемому ритуалу. Значение путей никогда не превышает пяти, хотя общее значение Тауматургии и может быть выше. Если персонаж достигает пятого уровня в своем первичном пути и затем вновь поднимает значение Тауматургии, он может потратить свою «свободную» точку пути на другой путь. Тауматурги могут создавать собственные пути (при сотрудничестве игрока и Рассказчика), когда достигают шестого уровня Тауматургии. Многие вампиры (мудро) боятся Тауматургии. Это крайне могущественная и гибкая Дисциплина, и с ее помощью можно добиться почти всего, что только может пожелать Сородич. Пути Пути определяют тип магии, которым вампир может пользоваться. Вампир обычно обучается первичному пути у своего сира, хотя бывает, что некоторые вампиры учатся у множества разных наставников и узнают все их тайны. Как уже упоминалось выше, первый путь, освоенный персонажем, считается его первичным путем и автоматически развивается, когда персонаж поднимает уровень самой Дисциплины. Вторичные пути можно изучать, когда персонаж достигает двух или более точек в своем первичном пути, и их нужно поднимать отдельно за очки опыта. Кроме того, значение первичного пути персонажа всегда должно быть хотя бы на одну точку выше, чем любой из его вторичных путей, до тех пор, пока первичный путь не будет освоен полностью. Как только персонаж достигает пятого уровня в своем первичном пути, вторичные пути можно поднимать до этого же уровня. Всякий раз, когда персонаж активирует одну из способностей своего тауматургического пути, игрок тауматурга должен потратить пункт крови и сделать бросок Силы Воли против сложности, равной уровню пути +3. Требуется лишь один успех, чтобы активировать эффект пути — уровни путей, а не успехи, определяют силу магии крови. Неудача в этом броске означает, что магия крови не срабатывает, а провал указывает, что персонаж теряет пункт постоянной Силы Воли. Очевидно, что Тауматургия — не то искусство, которым можно заниматься просто «на досуге». Список *Путь Алхимии (Alchemy) *Путь Биотауматургии (Biothaumaturgy) *Путь Движения Разума (The Movement of the Mind) *Зеленый Путь (The Green Path) *Путь Онейромантии (Oneiromancy) *Путь Привлечения Огней (The Lure of Flames) *Путь Проклятия Крови (Path of the Blood's Curse) *Путь Возмездия Отца (The Path of the Father's Vengeance) *Путь Громовержца (Path of the Levinbolt) *Путь Домашнего Очага (The Hearth Path) *Путь Искажения (The Path of Corruption) *Путь Крови (The Path of Blood) *Путь Марса (The Path of Mars) *Путь Дара Морфея (Gift of Morpheus) *Путь Мощи Нептуна (Path of Neptune's Might) *Путь Проклятий (Path of Curses) *Путь Создания Теней (The Path of Shadowcrafting) *Путь Сотворения (The Path of Conjuring) *Путь Техномантии (The Path of Technomancy) *Путь Управления Духом (Path of Spirit Manipulation) *Путь Управления Погодой (Path of Weather Control) *Путь Управления Стихиями (Path of Elemental Mastery) *Путь Дланей Разрушения (Hands of Destruction) *Путь Сосредоточенного Разума (The Focused Mind) *Путь Управления Смертной Оболочкой (Mastery of the Mortal Shell) *Путь Души Змеи (Soul of the Serpent) *Путь Трансмутации (Path of Transmutation) *Путь Вина Диониса (The Vine of Dionysus) *Путь Лжи (The Faux Path) *Путь Геомантии (Geomancy Path) *Путь Силы Зеркала (Power of the Mirror) *Путь Меркурия (Path of Mercury) *Путь Прохода (Way of Passage) или Transitus Velociter. *Путь Крови Мира (Path of the World's Blood): сиеланическая тауматургия. *Путь Земель Теней (Path of the Shadow World): сиеланическая тауматургия. *Путь Вещей (Rego Motus) *Путь Воды (Rego Aquam) *Путь Крови (Rego Vitae) *Путь Огня (Creo Ignem) *Путь Стихий (Rego Tempestas) *Путь Элементов (Rego Elementum) *Path of Warding *Perdo Magica *Prey on the Soul's Fear *Rego Magica *Rego Mentem *Spirit Thaumaturgy *Video Pellis Комбинированные дисциплины *[[Имя павшего|'Имя павшего']]: Некромантия или Прорицание 3, Тауматургия 1; revised Vampire the Masquarade. *[[Лигатура Анимус|'Лигатура Анимус']]: Прорицание 2, Тауматургия 1; 20th Anneversary Edition Ритуалы Ритуалы — это тауматургические формулы, тщательно изученные и подготовленные, порождающие могущественные магические эффекты. Ритуалы не столь гибки, как пути, поскольку их эффекты единичны и просты, но они лучше подходят для конкретных целей. Все тауматурги обладают способностью пользоваться ритуалами, однако каждый ритуал следует изучать отдельно. Постигая тайную практику магии крови, тауматург обретает способность управлять этими направленными эффектами. Значение тауматургических ритуалов колеблется от 1 до 10, каждый из этих уровней соответствует уровню Тауматургии, которым должен владеть желающий провести ритуал, и относительной силе самого ритуала. Если только не указано иного, на проведение ритуала требуется пять минут на уровень ритуала. Например, Тремер Андреас хочет наложить Защиту от Гулей, ритуал второго уровня. На проведение этого ритуала потребуется 10 минут, и Андреас должен владеть Тауматургией второго уровня или выше. Для проведения ритуала нужен успешный бросок Интеллект + Оккультизм, сложность которого равна 3 + уровень ритуала (максимум 9). Для срабатывания ритуала достаточно лишь одного успеха, хотя некоторые заклятия могут требовать большего количества успехов или их эффекты могут различаться в зависимости от того, насколько удачен бросок заклинателя. Эта неопределенность эффекта является недавним проявлением; раньше ритуалы Тремеров работали безукоризненно, если заклинатель проводил их успешно. Многие тауматурги опасаются, что движения пробуждающихся Допотопных стали причиной неустойчивости потока магии, сделав успешность ритуалов более непредсказуемой, чем в былые ночи. Если бросок активации ритуала оказывается неудачным, Рассказчик может создавать странные происшествия или побочные эффекты, или даже изобразить, что ритуал удался, и сообщить о его несрабатывании лишь позднее. Проваленный бросок может привести даже к катастрофическим последствиям или призыву рассерженного демона… Для работы ритуалов иногда требуются специфические ингредиенты или реагенты — они указаны в описании конкретного ритуала. Распространенными компонентами являются травы, кости животных, ритуальные предметы, перья, глаз тритона, язык жабы и т.д. Поиск магических компонентов для могущественного ритуала может стать основой для целой истории. На первом уровне Тауматургии вампир автоматически получает один ритуал первого уровня. Для изучения других ритуалов тауматург должен найти кого-нибудь, кто научит его, или изучить ритуал по свитку, книге или иной записи. Обучение новому ритуалу может занимать самое разное время, от нескольких ночей (ритуал первого уровня) до месяцев или лет (ритуал пятого уровня). Некоторые грозные Колдуны изучали индивидуальные ритуалы десятилетиями, даже столетиями. Что именно делают эти ритуалы, неизвестно, но их эффекты без сомнения серьезны. *Ритуалы первого уровня **Броня алмазной безмятежности (Armor of Diamond Serenity) **Связать обличающий язык (Bind the Accusing Tongue) **Кровь - в воду (Blood Into Water) **Власть над кровью (Blood Mastery) **Прилив крови (Blood Rush) **Клеймо возлюбленного (Brand of the Paramour) **Связаться с родным сиром (Communicate with Kindred Sire) **Связаться с сиром (Communicate with Sire) **Задерживание трупных мух (The Carrion Fly Delayed) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Задеть врага (Counting Coup) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Освящение капеллы (Dedicate the Chantry) **Защита неприкосновенного убежища (Defense of the Sacred Haven) **Отклонение деревянной погибели (Deflection of Wooden Doom) **Домино жизни (Dominoe of Life) **Прикосновение дьявола (Devil's Touch) **Зашифровать послание (Encrypt Missive) **Привлечение сосуда передачи (Engaging the Vessel of Transference). **Пробуждение свечи/Тушение воска (Evocation of the Taper/Quench the Tallow) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Эффективная документация (Expedient Paperwork) **Прямая линия (Flatline) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Осветить след жертвы (Illuminate Trail of Prey) **Впечатляющая внешность (Impressive Visage) **Бесовская напасть (The Imp's Affliction) **Заклинание пастыря (Incantation of the Shepherd) **Изучение дремлющего разума (Learning the Mind Enslumbered) **Светящееся витэ (Luminous Vitae) **Отныне его взор - наш (Now Its Sight is Ours) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Сохранить кровь (Preserve Blood) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Сохранить труп (Preserve Corpse) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Очищение внутреннего демона (Purge the Inner Demon) **Очищение крови (Purify Blood) **Чистота плоти (Purity of Flesh) **Ритуалы Ракта-Майя (Rakta-Maya Rituals) **Возрождение смертного тщеславия (Rebirth of Mortal Vanity) **Ритуал представления (Rite of Introduction) **Кровавый магнит (Sanguine Lodestone) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Фиал крови (Sanguineous Phial) **Учуять след люпина (Scent of the Lupine's Passing) **Писец (The Scribe) **Серенада для Ками (Serenading the Kami) **Почувствовать волшебство (Sense the Mystical) **Душа земли (Soul of the Earth) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Проснуться с вечерней свежестью (Wake with Evening's Freshness) **Хождение по воде (Water Walking) - есть версия у анархов. **Вдовья злоба (Widow's Spite). **Освещение храма (Sanctify the Temple) - ритуал анархов. **Зовущая карта (Calling Card) - ритуал анархов. **Видеонаблюдение (CCTV) - ритуал анархов. **Блуждающий огонек (Will o'the Wisp) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. *Ритуалы второго уровня **Связаться с повязанным кровью (Communicate with Kindred Bond Mate) **Погасить огни (Extinguish Flames). **Гаруспик (Haruspicy) - ритуал анархов. **Кровавый кристалл (Blood Crystal) - ритуал анархов. **Пробиться к славе (Beat Your Way to Glory) - ритуал анархов. **Самповыполняющийся файл (Self-Executing File) - ритуал анархов. **Черная вода (Black Water) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Кровавый мед (Blood Mead) **Вдоль по крови (Blood Walk) **Бюрократическая обреченность (Bureaucratic Condemnation) **Горящий клинок (Burning Blade) **Призвание неупокоенного духа (Calling the Restless Spirit) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Изготовление кровавого камня (Craft Bloodstone) **Отрицание незваного гостя (Deny the Intruder) **Определить подчинение (Detect Authority) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Надевание маски теней (Donning the Mask of Shadows) **Пыль напоминания (Dust of Remembrance) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Усиление проклятия (Enhancing the Curse) **Гашение (Extinguish) **Глаза ночного сокола (Eyes of the Night Hawk) **Нехоженый след (Impassable Trail) **Запись (Inscription) **Железное тело (Iron Body) **Оно крадет ваши шепоты (It Steals Your Whispers) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Сглаз (Jinx) **Изучение спящего разума (Learning the Mind Enslumbered) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Машинная атака (Machine Blitz) **Мембранное соответствие (Membranous Appropriation) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Оплакивание проклятой жизни (Mourning Life Curse) **Спрятать недоброе (Obscure the Malice) **Открытый проход (The Open Passage) **Сила невидимого пламени (Power of the Invisible Flame) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Главный фокус вливания витэ (Principal Focus of Vitae Infusion) **Исцеление родной землей (Recure of the Homeland) **Открытие происхождения крови (Revelation of the Blood Lineage) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Познавание ритуала (Ritual's Recognition) **Кожа хамелеона (Skin of the Chameleon) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Ведьмина злоба (Spite of the Harridan) **Шаги ужаснувшихся (Steps of the Terrified) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Призвание духа-охранника (Summon Guardian Spirit) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Преобразование жидкостей (Transubstantiation of Humors) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Трима (Trima) **Защита от гулей (Ward Versus Ghouls) **Защитный круг против гулей (Warding Circle versus Ghouls) **Шепоты призрака (Whispers of the Ghost) **Предписание безопасного прохода (Writ of Protected Passage) **Твоя судьба известна (Your Fate Shall Be Known) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. *Ритуалы третьего уровня **Пробуждение зеленого шипа (Awakening the Verdant Thorn) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Личностный маяк (Beacon of the Self) **Привязать фамилиара (Bind the Familiar) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Руки-лезвия (Bladed Hands) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Аллергия на кровь (Blood Allergy) **Certamen - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Очищение плоти (Cleansing of the Flesh) **Цепкость насекомого (Clinging of the Insect) **Создание ловца снов (Craft Dream Catcher) - есть версия у анархов. **Обнять верующих (Enfolding the Believers) - ритуал анархов. **ПНХ (BFU) - ритуал анархов. **Испытание симпатической агонии (Crucible of Sympathetic Agony) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Защитник убежища (Defender of the Haven) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Перемещение пневмы (Displacement of the Pneuma) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Глоток крови земли (Draught of Earth's Blood) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Жутковатый свет (Eldritch Glimmer) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Глаза прошлого (Eyes of the Past) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Огонь в крови (Fire in the Blood) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Плоть пламенного прикосновения (Flesh of Fiery Touch) **Подстава (The Framing) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Друг деревьев (Friend of the Trees) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Тихий разум (Gentle Mind) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Дом с привидениями (Haunted House) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Зов Ада (Hell's Calling) **Ихор шестинога (Ichor of the Hexapod) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Иллюзия мирной смерти (Illusion of Peaceful Death) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Иллюзия совершенства (Illusion of Perfection) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Бестелесное передвижение (Incorporeal Passage) **Наследственная склонность (Inherited Affinity) **Создание большого (Major Creation) **Зеркало второго взгляда (Mirror of Second Sight) **Лунные танцоры (Moonlight Dancers) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Щит омерзительного присутствия (Pavis of Foul Presence) **Сила Пирамиды (Power of the Pyramid) **Ртутный угорь (Quicksilver Eel) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Ритуал тьмы (Ritual of Darkness) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Ритуал горькой розы (Ritual of the Bitter Rose) **Гнилое дерево (Rotten-wood) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Руки Рютора (Rutor's Hands) **Кровавый помощник (Sanguine Assistant) **Острие отложенной неподвижности (Shaft of Belated Quiescence) **Призвание вредного духа (Summon Mischievous Spirit) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Телекоммуникация (Telecommunication) - есть версия у анархов. **Прикосновение белладонны (A Touch of Nightshade) **Отследить нарушителя (Track Transgressor) **Преобразование семи (Transubstantiation of Seven) **Невиданное изменение (The Unseen Change) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Защита от катаянов (Ward Versus Cathayans) **Защита от фей (Ward versus Fae) **Защита от люпинов (Ward versus Lupines) **Защитный круг против люпинов (Warding Circle versus Lupines) **Соглядатай (The Watcher) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Шепоты истины (Whispers of Truth) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **'Ward of the Winged Sepulcher'; ритуал Горгулий; V20. *Ритуалы четвёртого уровня **Привязать Зверя (Binding the Beast) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Спор крови (Blood Certamen). **Кукла унгана (Houngan's Doll) - ритуал анархов. **Жало Барона Зарагуина (Baron Zaraguin’s Sting) - ритуал анархов. **Условия конфедициальности (Non-Disclosure Clause) - ритуал анархов. **Преодоление барьеров при помощи любви (Transcending Barriers Through love) - ритуал анархов. **Кость лжи (Bone of Lies) **Голос в бутылке (Bottled Voice) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Голос бронзовой головы (The Bronze Head Speaks) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Освящение убежища (Consecration of the Sanctum) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Отложенное проклятие (The Curse Belated) **Смертельная ярость (Death Wrath ) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Черпание от связанного (Drawing upon the Bound) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Огнеходец (Firewalker) **Дух-преследователь (The Haunting) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Каменное сердце (Heart of Stone) **Сделка с дьяволом (Infernal Compact) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Породить немощь (Infirm Inert) **Слияние с землей (Infusion of Earth) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Невидимые цепи (Invisible Chains of Binding) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Вопль баньши (Keening of the Banshee) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Метка амаранта (Mark of Amaranth) **Пройти сквозь зеркало (Mirror Walk) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Проклятие превращения (Protean Curse) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Разорвать разум (Rend the Mind) **Разрывание свежей земли (Rending Sweet Earth) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Уважение животных (Respect of the Animals) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Возвращение сердца (Return of the Heart) **Магическое зеркало (Scry) **Врата теней (Shadowgate) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Душа гомункула (Soul of the Homunculus) **Щепочный слуга (Splinter Servant) **Похищенные поцелуи (Stolen Kisses) **Приостановленное заклятие (Suspension of Incantation) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Расплетание ритуала (Unweave Ritual) **Защита от фей (Ward versus Fae) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Защита от сородичей (Ward versus Kindred) **Защитный круг против сородичей (Warding Circle versus Kindred) **Защита от витэ (Ward Versus Vitae) *Ритуалы пятого уровня **Сбросить оковы (Abandon the Fetters). **Шкура перевертыша (Skinwalker's Belt) - ритуал анархов. **Преследование апофеоза (The Pursuit of Apotheosis) - ритуал анархов. **Кровавая Мэри (Bloody Mary) - ритуал анархов. **По нашей воле оно дышит (At Our Command It Breathes) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Договор кровью (Blood Contact) **Кровавый амулет (Blood Phylactery) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Благословение кобры (Cobra's Favor) **Суд священной правды (Court of Hallowed Truth) **Проклятие Клитемнестры (Curse of Clytaemnestra) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Проклятие на дом твой (A Curse Upon Thy House) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Доминион (Dominion) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Зачаровать талисман (Enchant Talisman) **Бегство к истинному другу (Escape to a True Friend) **Глаза Зверя (Eyes of the Beast) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Призрак в системе (Ghost in the System) - есть версия у анархов. **Пугающий ветер (Haunting Breeze) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Львиное сердце (Lion Heart) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Знак Зверя (Mark of the Beast) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Мозговой червь (Mindcrawler) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Ночь красного сердца (Night of the Red Heart) **Единство с ковеном (One Mind of the Covens) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Бумажная плоть (Paper Flesh) **Создание идеального слуги (Sculpting the Perfect Servant) **Отрезанная рука (Severed Hand) **Войти в Земли Теней (Shadowland Passage) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Дух-мучитель (Spirit of Torment) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Камень истинной формы (Stone of the True Form) **Сон камня (Stone Slumber) **Неутолимая жажда (Thirst Unquenchable) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Превратить кожу в камень (Transform the Skin to Stone) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Умбральное странствие (Umbral Walk) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Зеленый клинок (The Verdant Blade) **Vires Acquirit Eundo **Защита от магов (Ward versus Magi) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Защита от духов (Ward versus Spirits) **Защитный круг против духов (Warding Circle versus Spirits) **Защита от призраков (Ward versus Ghosts) **Защитный круг против призраков (Warding Circle versus Ghosts) ** Защита от демонов (Ward versus Demons) ** Защитный круг против демонов (Warding Circle versus Demons) **Защита от демонов (Ward versus Demons) *Ритуалы шестого уровня **Кость раздора (Bone of Contention) **Дар (The Gift) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Дар неподвижной формы (Gift of the Immobile Form) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Сердце из камня (Heart of Stone) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. **Железный разум (Iron Mind) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Общая могила (Mass Grave) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Гашение играющего пламени (Quenching the Lambent Flame) **Поднять мертвого (Raise the Dead) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Избирательное усвоение (Refined Digestion) **Ритуал удержания (Ritual of Holding) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Пески времени (Sands of Time) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Сеть паука (Spider's Web) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Полное уничтожение оков (Utter Destruction of Bonds) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. *Ритуалы седьмого уровня **Кость вечной жажды (Bone of Eternal Thirst) **Холод клинка ветра (Chill of the Windsaber) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Отделить душу (Divorcing the Soul) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Глаза самых бдительных (Eyes of the Ever Vigilant) **Препятствовать дарам Каина (Impede the Gifts of Caine) **Отрубленная рука (The Severed Hand) **Тень волка (Shadow of the Wolf) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. *Ритуалы восьмого уровня **Клинок запретного цветка (Blade of the Forbidden Flower) **Кость сородичей (Bone of the Kindred) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Цепь родословной (Chain of the Blood Line) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. **Забытое имя (The Name Forgotten) - ритуалы из Vampire: Dark Ages. *Ритуалы девятого уровня **Оружие родственной души (Weapon of the Kindred Soul) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. *Ритуалы десятого уровня **Неуязвимая слабость (Invulnerable Weakness) - ритуалы из второй редакции Vampire: the Masquerade, не вошедшие в третью (revised) редакцию правил. Источники *Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition Категория:Тауматургия Категория:Тремеры Категория:Магия крови Категория:Дисциплины